Teacher's Pet
by loopylu06
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the new DADA teacher, and Ginny Weasley is Hogwart's new Headgirl. What kind of detentions is Professor Malfoy planning for his female students? Particularly one readheaded weasel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Golden Opportunities

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I just don't see you that way anymore, you are too much like a sister to me. I mean this summer was great, but I just can't do it anymore"

"Was I like a sister to you when I gave myself to you Harry? No, you know what I agree; we should just end it here. I was thinking about it anyways; I thought I loved you but I realized I was infatuated with you, I mean come on who meets their soul mate at 10 years old?" Ginny gave him a hardened look, but softened when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. _Although it is creepy that he thinks of me as a sister. I slept with him for goodness sake! _

"So you don't love me, and I don't love you are we okay; can we still be friends?" Harry questioned her with his pouty-face that Ginny could never refuse.

"I guess so," Ginny said exasperated.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he leaned forward, squeezed her arm and kissed her check. "Bye Gin, I'll see you at Christmas." He turned and walked away to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny then turned and looked at the barrier for platform 9 ¾ and walked through to the other side where she was greeted by her parents.

"Oh Ginny! My little girl is all grown up and leaving for her last year of school. Your father and I are so proud, you will be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen!" Molly hugged her youngest child with tears in her eyes as Arthur looked on sadly.

"Goodbye Darling, I love you so much; Have fun at school" Her father smiled and squeezed her tight.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad! I love you too" Ginny climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, lugging her trunk behind her, and settled in the Head's Compartment with her good friend Colin Creevey, who happened to be Head Boy this year, surprisingly enough. Ginny and Colin shared their summer experiences and soon drifted into an easy silence, and finally Ginny fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "As you know Draco, I do not normally hire teachers as young as yourself, however as classes start tomorrow morning and I am still without a teacher, I am willing to make an exception for you. You are actually quite quailed, what with all the work you've done for the order, not to mention your knowledge of the Dark Arts that your father taught you."

"Thank you sir, I will fill the position, however I won't be able to attend the feast, I have to go home and see to my mother and gather my things first, but I will be here in time for classes in the morning," Draco replied to the beaming headmaster.

"Very well Draco, but there are a few things we need to discuss before we finalize these arrangements. I know that you are quite the 'ladies man' and that you have courted several of the present 7th year students. I hope that as a professor you will behave accordingly and be discreet if necessary. I also need to ask a favor of you, normally I attend several of the first prefect meetings, however my health is not the best and since you were head boy last year, I would like you to oversee these meetings and give guidance to the new heads."

"Of course Sir, and if you don't mind me asking who are the heads this year?"

"Mr. Creevey and Miss Weasley"

_Oh great the freak with the camera and the Weaslette. Although, she is getting to be quite the looker. Damn it Malfoy ! Stop it she's a Weasel. _"I would be delighted to guide them for the first few meetings" Draco replied with gritted teeth and a fake smile. "Well I should be getting home, I'll see you in the morning, Albus."

Professor Dumbledore made his way down to the Great Hall and waited for the students to arrive. The sorting ceremony went off without a hitch and Dumbledore rose to give his first of the year speech. "Hello students, and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As usual the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for students, and a list of banned items can be found in Mr. Filtch's office. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be here tomorrow morning, and I shall introduce him to you then, until then, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! The tables were now filled with a grand feast. After the students ate their fill, they filled out of the hall and to their respective houses.

Draco Malfoy arrived at his family manor in Wiltshire, and greeted his mother in the drawing room, "Hello Mother, I'm back from my meeting with Professor Dumbledore, you'll never imagine what he wanted," Draco drawled with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hello Darling, what did the headmaster want?"

"He made me the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," replied Draco

"That's wonderful Draco, I'm so proud of you. It's a good thing your father is in Azkaban, I imagine he'd have a fit if he knew you were teaching people to _defend_ against the Dark Arts." Narcissa beamed at her son. Draco smiled at her and went to his room to gather his belongings. _I can't believe Dumbledore told me to be discreet! I wonder if this means I'm actually allowed to…court the students. Ha! I can imagine giving some…detentions._ A sly smirk appeared on Draco's face as he thought about the possibilities of these 'detentions.' _Mother is right about Father, he'd have a fit, probably not as bad as the one he had once he realized I was working with Snape and the Order_. Draco finished packing his belongings and curled up in his bed dreaming about all the wonderful 'detentions' he would give his new _female_ students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good Morning, class. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, although most of you already knew that," Draco drawled as he looked around the room. _Oh great Gryffindor and __Slytherin_ "Now I know…" suddenly the door burst open and everyone turned in their seats to see a very flustered Ginny Weasley, who looked like she had just run a marathon.

Ginny looked to the front of the room and saw Draco standing there, and without thinking, yelled out, "What the hell are _you_ doing here ferret boy." The class room got very quiet, and quickly Ginny began to put the pieces together. _Oh dear, he's not…he can't be._ But before she could finish her train of thought Draco answered her.

"I just happen to be _your_ new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and _you_ just happened to earn yourself a detention tonight at 8 O'clock. By the way I knew you would be late with your head girl duties, so your detention is not for that, It is for disrespecting your superiors." Draco smirked at her and turned to the rest of the classroom, "Now before we begin our lesson, let me explain why the "hell" I'm here. The headmaster needed a teacher, and since the job is cursed, not many wanted it, and it just so happens that I am quite well-versed in the Dark Arts, and how to defend against it. I have also had practical use, so I was asked to come and teach for you this year, any other questions?" Draco glared at them hoping they would not bring St. Potter into this conversation. "Good, page 495."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Colin ambled into the Great Hall for lunch, "Gods, he is such a prat! Argh I hate him, he actually gave me detention tonight. Surely he knows how much homework we get on the first week back!"

"Ginny, you did kind of yell at him, what did you expect?"

"Your right, but that doesn't make him any less of a prat" Ginny looked up to the front of the Hall to see the ferret himself surrounded by a group of seventh year girls, who appeared to be chatting him up. She scoffed at them _he may be handsome, but he's got the demeanor of a Devil's Snare._

Draco looked up from the gaggle of girls surrounding him and saw the little Weaslette come in the hall with the freak that takes pictures. She scoffed a bit and then turned away. _I can't wait until detention with her, HA, it should be fun to banter with her, and she's much smarter than that oaf of a brother of hers. I wonder if she still follows Potter around like a lost puppy._ Draco's thoughts were broken by the giggling girls, who he turned back to and smirked at. "Well ladies, sorry to leave you, but I have a class to teach." Draco strutted out of the Great Hall to go to his classroom.

"Look at him strut Colin, who does he think he is?" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't like the ferret? You have done nothing but talk about him all day long." Colin said warily.

"Colin, are you nuts? Of course I don't like him. I just can't stand him, and he thinks he's hot stuff. He just infuriates me." Ginny got out of her seat and stomped out of the Great Hall

---------------------------------------------------

It was 8 O'clock, and Draco was seated at his desk in his classroom with his feet up on the corner of the desk waiting for Ginny to get there. He looked around his room that he purposefully cluttered and dirtied. Ginny walked in, saw the mess, and before he said anything she cleaned it up with a wave of her wand. _What? The little chit ruined his plans for her detention_. "Bravo little weasel, how clever of you to keep from doing the detention I had planned."

"Oh that was my detention?" Ginny said in a fake innocence. "Whatever do you mean_ Professor_?" Ginny inwardly sniggered at him; _I wonder what he'll come up with now_. "Honestly, I just thought you were a bad housekeeper, and thought I would help you," Ginny smiled sweetly.

_She's more of a __slytherin__ than I thought_. "Well, have a seat Miss Weasley, there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you and then you can help me with some of the first years' in class work. Normally the headmaster oversees the first few prefect meetings, but he has asked me to do this, since his health is not quite up to par."

_Oh my god! Can my day get any worse? He's everywhere __arrgh_ "Oh, um of course Professor, well the first meeting I have scheduled is tomorrow at six O'clock." _ I had better try to make the best of this- no more calling him ferret…to his face_.

"Okay, for detention, since you already cleaned my room, we need to look over the first years' papers on 'What are the Dark Arts?'" Draco leaned over and pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out a huge stack of papers. He gave half to Ginny and told her, "Read through these, and if you see anything that seems…muggle, then make a note of it so that I can cover what they need to know."

Ginny looked at him in shock for being civil to her, not badmouthing muggles. _Maybe there was a reason Dumbledore hired him __afterall_ "Yes, Sir." Ginny picked up one off the stack and scaned over it quickly and burst into giggles.

Draco looked up at her, "What is so funny?" She just kept laughing, and handed him the paper.

What are the Dark Arts

The dark arts are those ugly pictures in the museums my mummy takes me to see that are dark and scary, and are really hard to see because they are dark.

"Looks like you've really got your work cut out for you." _Ferret. _Ginny laughed.

"Looks like you are right Miss Weasley. I just didn't realize how stupid first years are." Draco said with a completely serious look on his face.

Ginny lost herself for a moment and yelled at him, "You can't say that! You are a professor, you are not allowed to call them stupid!"

"Sheesh Weasley calm down! I was only joking, I know that they know nothing of our world, I'm not as evil as you seem to think I am."

He actually looked kind of hurt, and Ginny felt a small pang of guilt and muttered a quick sorry at him.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." They quickly fell into an easy silence, finishing the papers. Ginny wrote down what she thought the students would need to learn and handed it to Draco.

He thanked her and dismissed her. " You are free to go Miss Weasley, I'll see you tomorrow at six O'clock." They stared at each other in an awkward silence, and then Ginny turned to go to her Head girl room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny had had a long day, stinksap got all in her hair in herbology, and she got burned by Hagrid's blast-ended screwets, not even to mention Trelawny predicting her death, which was apparently quite painful and humorous? _How does that even work?_ She had just barely made it to the prefect meeting she had scheduled, which she would have rather ditched just so she could get cleaned up, but that just wasn't an option. _Oh god __Malfoy__ is going to see me looking like crap! Wait, what do I care…I don't care what he thinks do I? So what if he's not as bad as I thought he'd be, I'd still rather be around a Devil's snare._

A smooth sarcastic voice broke her out of her thought bubble. "What the hell have you been doing _Miss_ Weasley? You look absolutely dreadful. Is that stinksap?"

_Just bloody great_ "Yes, it is. I've had a miserable day and would appreciate it if you would just shut your bloody mouth!" _Oh crap, I've done it again. He's going to yell at me and give me detention._

To Ginny's surprise he just laughed and said "Okay, let's just get on with the meeting, the prefects will be here soon."

Surprisingly the prefect meeting went off without a hitch, and Malfoy was actually nice to them, even the muggle-borns. There is a shocker!

---------------------------------------------

Ginny arrived to DADA on time this morning, much to Draco's dismay. _Blast! I was hoping to be able to give her detention. Stupid Weasel, she just has to be not horrible to be around. I can't believe what I'm thinking I'm a bloody __Malfoy__ for goodness sake! Hell, she's even beautiful covered in that damn __stinksap__. She must be siren_. Draco finished contemplating ways that Ginny was _making_ him not hate her, but eventually class had to begin. Ginny did not have one outburst during class, so he could not give her detention as he had planned so he would just have to improvise.

As the class was dismissed Draco called out to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, could you stay for a moment I need to speak with you?" Ginny nodded, and went to the front of the room and waited for him to speak. "I was wondering if we could meet sometime to discuss your Head girl duties." He inched closer to her, close enough to smell her hair, which in his opinion smelled like Utopia itself.

Ginny took a step back to look at him, "Sure that would be fine with me, I have quidditch tonight, but tomorrow would work say 8 O'clock?" _Gods his eyes are gorgeous! Stop it Ginny, he's a __Malfoy__, not to mention your PROFESSOR!_

"Brilliant, I'll see you then, Ginny" She turned and walked out of the room. Once she was halfway down the hall she stopped. _Did he just call me G__inny?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Draco stalked back to his quarters fuming. _How could I be such an __arse__! I can't believe I called her Ginny. Why does she have to be so damn beautiful! There is no longer denying it. I am attracted to Ginny __Weasley__. Well I guess I will just have to woo her. She shouldn't be too hard, please, there has never been a girl I haven't been able to get. Besides, Dumbledore said I could be…discreet._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ginny was laying in her bed trying to get to sleep, but she just could not get Draco bloody Malfoy out of her head. _So what if he isn't so bad, so what if he's devilishly handsome, so what if he smells good, he's a __Malfoy__, and __Weasleys__ and __Malfoys__ are not allowed to be together. There is no denying it. I'm attracted to a bloody ferret, The Ferret! Well I'll just have to get him to see that there is more to me than red hair, freckles, and the last name __Weasley__. Draco __Malfoy__, eat your heart out!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ginny got up, taking extra care in her appearance. Her long red hair was curled at the bottoms, and her face adorned with light make-up. She put on her uniform, deciding to make a couple of alterations. She shortened her skirt about an inch, and made her shoes have a bit more of a heel. _Wow, I look good! _Ginny thought to herself. She walked toward the great hall and met up with Colin "Hey Gin, you look nice today, this wouldn't have anything to do with a Professor Malfoy would it?"

"Colin! What did I tell you! I absolutely cannot stand that man."

"Sure Gin, whatever you say…whatever you say."

Ginny and Colin walked into the great hall, and were headed to the Gryffindor table, she looked up toward the staff table and saw her _Professor_ staring intently at her. She smiled at him and waved innocently. He then blushed and sheepishly looked away. _Looks like my plan is working_, a grin appeared on Ginny's face.

Draco was sitting at the head table in the Great Hall, scoping the room for little miss Ginny Weasley. Seducing her was going to be fun! He finally saw her walking in with that camera-freak, _Gods she looks gorgeous_. Draco drank in her appearance and admired her flowing locks and her long elegant legs. Suddenly, she looked up at him, smiled and waved. _She caught me!_ He looked back down at his eggs and began eating once again, thinking up a way he could give her detention so that he could 'woo' her. He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny left lunch early, so that she could be early to DADA that afternoon. Draco was lounging in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk as usual when Ginny came waltzing into his classroom. "Good afternoon _Professor __Malfoy_!" Ginny said in a sweet voice. She smiled up at him and sat on her desk with her bare legs dangling. _My Gods! That skirt can't be regulation! Oh well, who __am I to complain_.

"Miss Weasley," Draco drawled as he eyed her up and down. "Detention, your skirt is not regulation, surely as Head Girl you knew that didn't you?"

"Oh sorry professor, but seeing as my family is so _poor_, it is one from last year because I couldn't afford a _new_ one." Ginny replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Draco looked slightly affronted (and guilty) by what she said, and then regained his suave demeanor, "Whatever, but you still have detention tonight at six o'clock." With that final note, students started trickling in from lunch and the lesson began.

That night, Draco changed out of his everyday teaching robes and donned some black slacks and a crisp white button-down. He let his hair fall into his eyes, and then he went to his classroom to meet up with Ginny for her detention.

As usual Ginny walked in, still in her school uniform, to see Draco lounging in his chair waiting for her. "Hello Miss Weasley, we are going to grade some papers."

Ginny sighed and plopped down in the chair next to his desk for her to grade papers. While they were grading they began to talk, not as teacher and student, not as life-long enemies, but as two people with something in common: quidditch. "No way! Holyhead Harpies are way better than the Falmouth falcons!"

Their friendly quidditch talk continued until unexpectedly Draco apologized. "Look Gin- uh Miss Weasley, I'm really sorry about making fun of your family for being poor all those years, I was trying to live up to my father's expectations of me and that was to hate blood-traitors and 'mudbloods.' I still don't like your brother, mind you, but your okay."

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. _Did Draco __Malfoy__…THE Draco __Malfoy__ just apologize to me? __A __Weasley_ "Oh, yeah forgiven, I understand about living up to expectations. I have six older brothers to live up to, not that I need to explain to you how much they overshadow me, but I really want to do something that makes me stand out from them."

"So what do you say, can we make a new beginning?"

"Sure, Hi my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley!" Draco thought this was a bit ridiculous, but was necessary. He needed a friend, a real friend.

"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said with a mock 'Bond, James Bond' attitude. Ginny giggled and shook his outstretched hand. Draco looked at his watch. "Blimey Ginny it is already 11:00! You had better go. I'm glad that we are friends now, but during class you still have to call me professor."

"Yeah I figured as much. G'night Draco," Ginny said as she got up to leave.

"G'night Gin," Draco left the room and went down to his quarters thinking about Ginny, not as a new 'conquest' but as a friend, a very beautiful friend that he was attracted to, but a friend nonetheless- all thoughts of seduction far from his mind.

Over the next couple of months Draco and Ginny had begun a kind of routine. She would stay after class and help him grade papers, and they would talk about everything under the Sun- from classes to philosophy. A lot of the students even began to call her 'Teacher's Pet.' Ginny didn't care though, she enjoyed the time she spent with Draco, even if he never would see her as more than a friend.

The Christmas Hols were approaching, and one night during their late night talks Draco decided that he could no longer sit in the same room with her and she not know how he felt about her. He walked over to her chair and pulled her up into his arms, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her. It was a kiss full of so many emotions, tenderness, passion, and maybe even love. "Draco! We can't, you…you are my teacher, even though you are only a year older, I don't want you to lose your job."

"Ginny, there are more things at stake than my job. I really like you and we have so much in common, I really want to be with you."

"Okay, but we will have to be discreet," _there is that word again, _thought Draco.

"So what are you doing for the Hols Gin?" Draco asked cautiously.

"What do you think I'm doing Draco? I'm going home to the Burrow, they would kill me if I didn't go home. Would you and your mother like to come over for Christmas dinner? I'm positive my mother wouldn't mind, and she will need to know about us eventually."

"On one condition," Draco looked down at Ginny, and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"What's that?"

"You come to the Manor for Christmas eve Dinner with my mother and me, and maybe just maybe keep your brothers from trying to hurt me…I'm quite fragile," Draco smiled.

"Ha! You big baby! I would love to come to Dinner Christmas eve! I'll just owl Mum and see if my 'boyfriend' and his mother can come over for dinner."

"Potter won't be there will he? Just because I like you does NOT mean that I like Potter and your brother and Granger."

"Of course they will be there, but I'll protect you," Ginny swatted his arm playfully. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss and walked out of the room. '_Finally'_ she thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be appreciated. I'd like to know if it totally sucks or if I should continue, or what I could do to make it better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas break was a week away, and the castle was in full Holiday swing! Hagrid had brought in the usual twelve trees in the great hall, and someone had placed mistletoe throughout the castle. Ginny was quite peeved about all this mistletoe, she had to dodge several 'handsy' seventh year boys who were trying to get 'stuck' under the mistletoe with her. Not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into "Professor" Malfoy, who was exiting the Great Hall. "Sorry, _Sir_,"Ginny said to him with a smile 12 parsecs wide.

"Watch where you are walking _Miss_ Weasley," Draco said curtly to her. He took a couple steps away from her and then bounced off of an invisible barrier. "What the—" he looked above him to see a small bunch of mistletoe hanging precariously overhead. Draco then looked at Ginny, who then looked at the mistletoe, then he looked around him and saw every student in the Great Hall watching him. He looked up toward Professor Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye and a knowing smile on his face. _Pfft__! He wants me to be discreet, and then he sticks mistletoe over me and Ginny…well I'll teach him for meddling_. Draco looked down at Ginny, who was looking at the floor, grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Merry Christmas, Ginny," he purred as he swooped down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and short- one like you would see at a wedding. They broke the kiss when the great hall erupted in cat calls, whistles, and whispers.

Ginny stood on her tip-toes, and whispered seductively in Draco's ear, "See you in class, Teach!"

Ginny walked up to the Owlry to send a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you and Dad so much! I want to know if I can invite my boyfriend and his mother over for Christmas dinner. He has asked me to come to his house for Christmas __eve__. I know that I am going to have to tell you this eventually, but my boyfriend is Draco __Malfoy__. Please don't send a howler to me at school because he is my DADA professor, and could get in trouble. I'll see you soon._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Ginny_

Molly Weasley picked up the letter from her daughter, "Arthur, Ginny has written a letter!" Arthur came into the kitchen to sit and read the letter with his wife. "It says that she wants her boyfriend and his mother to come for Christmas Dinner."

"What's this bloke's name?" But before he got his reply, Molly Weasley fell over in a dead faint. _Surely it isn't that bad_, Arthur thought to himself. He picked up the letter and read it. _Well I guess it is._

"Come on dear, wake up," Arthur cajoled his wife as he splashed a small amount of water on her face.

"Oh Arthur, I had the strangest drea—it wasn't a dream was it?"

"Sorry, afraid not Mollywobbles"

"I can't believe it! My little girl is dating a _Malfoy_, and he's her Professor to boot! She's head girl, shouldn't she be enforcing the rules? Oh dear, I'm all of a dither, I'm going to go lay down.

Arthur Weasley was not at all happy with his daughter's new boyfriend, but did know enough about the boy to know that he was a decent chap. He sat down at the kitchen table and penned a note to his daughter.

_Ginny Dear,_

_Your mother would have written, but seeing as how she is passed out on the couch, (fell over in a dead faint when she read your letter__)I'm__ writing you! I'm not happy about your decision to court your teacher, even though he is only a year older. However, he is most welcome to our home for Christmas, and you can go over to __Malfoy__ Manor. Your mother is quite distraught, but I'm sure she will get over it. You can tell your brothers, I'm sure they'd rather hear this from you_

_Love you_

_Dad_

---------------------------

It was the next morning in the Great Hall when Ginny got the reply from her father. She quickly finished breakfast, and hurried out of the Great Hall to Draco's office.

Bursting through Draco's office door Ginny called to him, "Draco guess what!—Oh, um, hello Professor Snape, I'll just be outside..had a question about RedCaps." _Damnit__ I. Am. An. Idiot! _

In Draco's office.

"Draco, son, are you out of your mind? A Weasley? I have nothing against the girl, she is probably the only decent one of the bunch but, really, her brothers and _Potter_ will kill you. Not to mention you are her teacher, and that little display in the Great Hall yesterday has so many 'rumors' flying around, which I'm guessing aren't 'rumors' after all are they?"

"I don't care Severus, I really like her, she's the only person I can be myself around, and you've got to admit, she's got great legs." Draco said to his godfather with a pompous smirk on his face. "By the way, can you leave through the floo, just so it won't be awkward for Gin?" Snape cringed at the pet name, but nodded and left through the floo.

"Miss Weasley, you may come in now!" Draco called out to her, but stood by the door so that when she opened it he could grab her.

Ginny opened the door and looked around, but didn't see Draco, "Draco where –" Ginny began to say when she was grabbed and pushed up against the wall being thoroughly snogged. She giggled and ended the kiss. "So, uh, does Snape know?" Ginny asked with a guilty look on her face.

"Yes, I told him, but he's my godfather and he won't say anything, plus he was bound to find out come Christmas, he will be there for Christmas Eve. You know he actually likes you, thinks you're smart."

"I'm sure he does," Ginny said sarcastically, "Anyways, My parents said that you could come for dinner, and that I could go over to the Manor for Christmas Eve."

"Wow, they accepted it just like that? Wait. You did tell them who I was didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Well Dad accepted it, he reckons your actually a 'nice chap,' my mum however fell over in a dead faint when she found out I was not only dating a Malfoy, but my teacher. I'm not really sure which she thought was worse." Ginny smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. The bell then rang signaling classes would begin in five minutes. Ginny skipped out of Draco's office down to Charms class.

-----------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by quickly, and before she knew it, Ginny was on the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Colin. She felt bad, having not spent a lot of time with her two best friends, but tried to make it up to them. Colin gave Ginny a knowing smile before asking, "So Gin, when are you and Malfoy getting together over break?"

"Oh well I'm going to the Manor—Uh I mean…Oh fuck!"

"It's okay Gin, I've known for a while, and watch your mouth 'Head Girl,' So go on and tell Luna and me all about Mr. Studmuffin."

"Ew! If you ever call him Mr. Studmuffin again, I will hex you seven ways till Sunday! Since you already know I guess I'll tell you, but you can not tell a soul, he is our teacher, and he could get fired."

"I won't," Colin affirmed. They both turned and looked at Luna who had been reading her copy of the Quibbler, upside down as usual.

"Ginny, I think your hair has a nargle infestation,"

"err- Right Luna, I will take that as a 'Yes, Ginny, I won't tell anyone anything about you and Draco'" Ginny said with annoyance as she subconsciously fixed her hair.

For the rest of the ride, Ginny caught her two best friends up on her 'torrid love affair' as Colin called it. Once they left the platform, they shared hugs and kisses and parted ways.

Ginny quickly spotted her brother Ron, along with who else, Harry and Hermione. "Hi Guys!"

"Gin-Gin" Ron yelled to his baby sister as he gathered her up in his arms. While he was hugging her he smelled cologne, a _man's_ cologne. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," would you care to explain to me why you smell like a man!"

"What" Ginny cried, as she discreetly sniffed under her arms.

"No, not like that, I smell a man's cologne!"

Ginny began to fidget, but before she could answer, Hermione came to the rescue, "Honestly Ron, you haven't seen her in months and you pick a stupid fight with her about this? Did you not just see her give Colin, her _friend_, a hug goodbye?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry Ginny" Ron said sheepishly. A tense silence filled the air, so of course Harry jumped in.

"Hey Ginny, how are you!" He pulled her to him and hugged her tight…too tight. "Uh, um Ginny there was something I needed to talk to you about, I have been lost without you these past couple months, and I was a fool to end it, and I'm sorry I said you were like a sister; I didn't mean it—"

In the very middle of Harry's declaration of love to Ginny, Draco snuck over, smirking as usual, and put his arm around Ginny's waist, "Hey Babe!" he said and leaned forward and thoroughly snogged her right there. "See you at Christmas." He said in a deep sexy voice. He promptly apparated, but not before he sent a glare at the golden trio.

Ginny looked back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. All three of them stared at her with their mouths agape, obviously expecting an explanation as to why she had just snogged Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------

I know, it was mean of me to do that, even I want to know what happens- haven't decided yet.

Please review and let me know how to make it better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron, Harry, and Hermione finally broke their shocked silence, and then the yelling started.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, how could you? How could you do this to me!" Ron yelled at Ginny as he turned bright purple. _Kind of like Uncle Vernon_, Harry thought.

Ron did not wait for Ginny to answer, but kept shrieking at her, while Harry looked on sadly, no not sadly- devastated. Hermione just looked scared, she had never seen Ron so angry before. "If he were here, I'd hex the hell out of him! How DARE he think he can touch my baby sister- damn ferret" Ron mumbled the last part, and just has he was about to start ranting again. Draco popped back up.

"Hey Gin, I forgot to –" He never got to finish that sentence, because Ron quickly pulled out his wand- Draco followed suit.

"You keep your filthy ferret paws off my baby sister!" Ron then raised his wand to cast a spell. Draco quickly threw up a _protego_, just before Ron threw "Eat Slugs! Malfoy." Draco's shield charm bounced the hex right back at Ron, who began to turn a strange green color.

"My god Weasel, I thought you would have learned after what was it…second year? I guess not! And, No, I will not keep my _paws_ off your _of-age_ sister, nor do I have to explain myself to you. Ginny, be at the Manor at 6:00 o'clock for dinner." Draco quickly apparated away before Harry could break out of his trance and hex Draco.

"Oy, what is Ronnie-kins doing razzing up slugs again?"

"Fred! George!" Ginny screamed as she ran to her older brothers and hugged them tightly.

"Ron, what did you do, try to curse Malfoy again?" George asked, and much to his surprise, they all nodded.

"Ron, you are such a wanker! Leave ickle Gin-Gin's boyfriends alone, she's a big girl." Fred said teasingly to Ron.

"YOU KNEW!" Ron screamed at them just before he purged another slimy slug from stomach. He was starting to attract attention now.

"Of course we knew," George started

"Mum told us all about it." Fred said.

"Said we were to be nice to him"

"Guess she didn't get a chance to tell you yet." Fred finished

"Why don't we take Gin home and Harry and Hermione can, uh, fix you up" began Fred.

"Afterall they have experience with wankers who 'eat slugs'" George finished as he and Fred laughed at Ron. They grabbed Ginny and apparated home with her.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was looking rather guilty, "You knew didn't you," Ron said to her in a hushed tone. He sounded more hurt than angry.

"Yes" Hermione said sheepishly.

"No sex for a month Hermione!" Ron said to her, and then turned to Harry, who appeared to be crestfallen.

"Ron! That's not fair! I can't believe you said that in front of Harry!"

Harry finally grinned a bit, and looked at Hermione as he said to Ron, "Why is it always the quiet ones."

Ron and Harry snickered, and Hermione turned her back to them in a huff.

"Well mate, we had better get you to the burrow, maybe your mum can fix the slug problem," Harry said with a grin on his face, then he helped Ron apparate home.

x

x

"So then we walked up to see Ron puking slugs, and Draco Malfoy giving him one hell of an earful!" George's voice came from the kitchen, followed by Molly Weasley's light snicker.

"Serves him right for attacking the poor boy, he's a good man and has done so much to help the order." Molly said in her motherly tone.

"I can't believe me Mum is laughing at me!" Ron grumbled as he threw up yet another slug.

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen followed by a glum Hermione. "Here you go Ron, this potion will make you stop purging slugs," Molly said to her youngest son as she handed him a vial of gloopy brown potion.

Ron uncorked the vial, threw up another slug, then he swiftly brought the vial to his mouth, "Ergh! What the hell is this, it smells disgusting!" Ron exclaimed, but then he drank it anyways.

Once he was finally cured, he took a pepper-up potion, and then Molly set in, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will not have you hexing anyone, especially your sister's new boyfriend. That Malfoy boy is a good chap, and has done a lot in the war effort. He is not his father, and I don't care about your stupid school grudges, when he comes for Christmas dinner, you will treat him as polite as any guest in this house! Understood?"

"But Mum-"

"No buts Ron!" she said with a final note. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Ginny. "Ginny, dear, how are you! I've missed you so much." Molly squeezed her daughter tightly, and then began to fuss over her. "What have they been feeding you at that school? You are practically skin and bones. How are your classes?" she said looking expectantly at Ginny. Ginny quickly answered her mother's questions.

"Food and excellent" Ginny said pointedly.

"Let's go up to your room, dear, and I'll help you unpack." Molly grabbed her daughter's wrist and dragged her up stairs to her room. "Now Ginny, I know I said I wanted to unpack, but I really want to talk to you about something more important."

"Oh God!" Ginny said dejectedly as she buried her face in her hands. "You can't be serious. I already know how it works, you have told me every chance you get!"

"I know that dear, but I just want to make sure that you are prepared for anything that may happen, seeing as you are a woman now." Molly pulled a tennis-ball sized vial out with a shiny purple liquid contained in it. "This is a contraceptive potion, one healthy gulp is good for a month."

"But Mum-"

"No buts, take it, and I don't care if you exercise your right to become a woman, and I won't ask. Just be prepared." Molly left the bottle on her dresser and walked out the door.

_My goodness, does she really think Harry and I dated that long and never had sex. Especially because there was a war going on and you could die at any given time. She is deluded!_

Sorry it took so long, I had an organic chemistry exam, and work, but next week is spring break, so maybe i'll get a chance to get a lot further.

Please review- It makes my day!


End file.
